Seres distintos
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Un mundo completamente distinto, al igual que nueva chicas que no son humanas, viajan al mundo de los humanos por un problema, donde los conoceran a ellos, y los haran vivir una aventura donde sin que ellos pensaran que el amor llegaria a a ellas. Participación de muchos Ocs


**Holllaa! Hello! Se que me mataran por subir otro fic y no continuar los otros pero porque estoy aquí? Bueno sin mas porque termine con uno de mis Fics ;w; parece que tan solo ayer lo escribi xDD, bueno como pedi Ocs aquí maravillada mente esta aquí el ficcc! Y sin mas parloteos aquí esta!**

_**Prologo**_

La luna de plata resplandecía en el cielo junto a millones de estrellas que tintineaban, la luz blanca de la luna se dejaba infiltrar a través de las frondosas copas de los arboles, el manto oscuro de la noche cubria todo el espeso bosque.

Mas, se escucho un sonido proveniente de una de las ramas de los arboles y una chica de pelo castaño claro hasta la cintura, laceo, y de el se asomaban dos orejas también castañas claras de lobo, y tenia una cola de lobo del mismo color con la punta blanca, ojos azul cielo, tez blanca, algo baja para su edad.

Giro la cabeza para ambos lados, como si buscara a alguien.

-Crei que ya estarían aquí-se dijo para si misma sentándose en el suelo del bosque, levantando la cabeza para ver le hermosa luna.

Sin saberlo tres chicas detrás de ella aparecieron, una chica de cabellos negros alborotados, estatura media y complexión atlética y ojos de color café, de su cabello se asomaban dos orejas de color negras de lobo y tenia una cola negra también de lobo junto a ella una chica de cabello negro, liso, hasta la cintura, ojos café claro, media 1,65 y esbelta, también de su cabello se asomaban dos orejas de lobo de color negro, otra de cabello negro con mechones blancos, hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, también le sobresalían dos orejas de lobo negras y en cada una, una mancha pequeña de color blanco, ojos de color verde, cuerpo algo desarrollado para su edad, alta, y también con una cola de lobo negra con la punta blanca, se acercaron y colocaron una su mano en el hombro derecho y la otra su mano en el hombro derecho, y la otra puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica

-AHHHHHH-grito la peli castaña, levantándose y girándose para ver a sus compañeras-No es gracioso-dijo la castaña

-Jejeje, pero deberías haber visto tu cara-dijo la peli negra con mechones blancos

-Pues para mi si es gracioso-dijo la peli negra de cabellos alborotados

-Pues para mi no-dijo la chica castaña

-ya ya dejémosla, no ha llegado Mia-chan-dijo la peli negra de cabello liso

- No, pensaba que estaría aquí con Diana-le respondió la peli castaña, cuando se escucharon la voz de una chica.

Una de ellas era de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos verdes, y piel palida, de su cabello le sobresalían dos orejas de lobo de color negras, su aspecto era serio y también tenia una cola de lobo de color negra.

Tambien llego con otra chica de cabellos rojizos en rulitos con dos mechones estilo natsumi, de su cabello sobresalían dos orejas de lobo de color rojizo al igual que una cola de lobo rojiza, ojos verdes.

-Diana-chan, Mia-chan-dijeron las chicas

-lamentamos la tardanza-dijo Diana

-Y eimi y Matthew?-pregunto Mia

-Deben estar con los demás, vamos hay que apresurarnos!-

Las chicas se transformaron en lobos, y corrieron por el bosque.

En alguna otra parte del espeso bosque, estaba una chica de cabello café hasta mas debajo de la cintura con dos mechas moradas oscuro, tez palida y de ojos verdes esmeraldas, y de sus labios sobresalían un par de colmillos, caminaba de un lado a otro esperando a las chicas, atrás de ella una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros con flequillo a la izquierda y ojos azul eléctrico, de su cabello sobresalían dos orejas de gato color negras y una cola de gato de color negra

-Naomi, tranquilízate-le dijo la peli negra

-No puedo!-dijo la chica, tenian que ir al mundo humano y sus amigas no llegaban

-Vamos Naomi-le animo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro rizado amarrado en dos coletas, sus ojos verdes, y su piel era clara, ella era una mujer de las nieves, y por lo tanto casi no se notaba que fuera un ser distinto

-se que llegaran pronto-dijo otra chica de cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta mas debajo de las caderas, rizado, ojos verdes esmeraldas, piel muy blanca y utilizaba lentes, y media 1,67, al igual de su cabello sobresalían dos orejas de lobo color rubias y una cola de lobo del mismo color, y dos colmillos sobresalían de sus labios, al parecer era una mezcla de licántropo con vampiro

-acaso tu crees eso-le dijo burlon un chico de cabello rubio algo largo pero alborotado, ojos azul cielo, piel muy blanca y media 1,67, también usaba lentes y también tenia colmillos y orejas y cola de lobo

-Callate hermano- le dijo la rubia

-Ya ya, no discutan-dijo esta vez una chica de cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda liso, piel morena y ojos color chocolate, media 1,63 y de su cabello sobresalían dos orejas de lobo castañas y tenia una cola de lobo

-ya tardaron demasiado!-dijo desesperada otra chica de cabello entre castaño y rubio oscuro, ojos color caramelo, media 1,65, su cabello hasta la cintura ondeado, con flequillo a la izquierda, piel clara ligeramente bronceada

-Creo que haya vienen-dijo una chica de cabello negro largo con reflejos blancos, ojos grises tirando para el blanco, piel clara, cuerpo bien desarrollado y media 1,68, tenia unos colmillos

-Donde?-dijo una chica de cabello negro hasta mas debajo de los hombros color negro, lacio-Ondulado, ojos negros brillantes, piel clara y media 1,64, con unos colmillos

-Ya llegaron-dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos color café, piel clara y un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, algo desarrollada para su edad, era una mujer de las nieves

En eso las demás chicas convertidas en lobos llegaron hasta donde las chicas, terminando por convertirse en humanas

-Ya llegamos-dijo la peli negra de cabello liso

-Al fin-dijo una chica de cabello negro con dos mechas azules, piel morena y ojos azules brillantes con dos colmillos

-lamentamos la tardanza-dijo la peli negra de cabellos alborotados

-No se preocupen-dijo una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura, palida y de ojos verdes, tenia colmillos

-Y ahora, al mundo de los humanos-dijo una chica rubia hasta las caderas, ojos carmesí y de cabello liso, con dos colmillos

-Si, hay que abrir el portal-dijo una chica de cabello café-cobrizo escalonado hasta la mitad de la espalda, de estatura media, como de 1,60, ojos grandes de color café, piel clara y algo desarrollada, tiene un tatuaje de un ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalada y una pequeña marca de estrella al final del ojo y orejas puntiagudas

-Si, sigo sin entender porque iremos-dijo una chica de cabello color miel con destellos rubios, ojos rojos esmeraldas, media 1,69 y de estatura normal con dos colmillos sobresalientes

-pues tenemos que ir-dijo una chica que media 1,65; tiene ojos azules cielo, cabello negro con flequillo y puntas blancas, es de piel palida, esta muy desarrollada y tiene un tatuaje en su espalda de una rosa negra con cadenas con dos colmillos sobresalientes

-Si tenemos que ir-dijo una chica de cabello color carmesí mas debajo de las rodillas que lo tenia reocojido en un moño, sus ojos son de color plateado como la luna y tez blanca pero no transparente, tenia cola y orejas de gato color rubi

-Pues a abrir el portal-dijo la chica de cabello café con mechas moradas, después de eso cerraron sus ojos y un portal de brillante luz apareció frente a ella, todas se vieron entre si y brincaron al portal, desapareciendo del bosque sumido en la oscuridad.

**Ese a sido el prologo, corto, sencillo y algo aburrido, o tal vez un mucho xD bueno espero que les haya gustado, y ya acabe uno de mis fics! ;w; y pondré unas preguntas a ver que tal queda xD**

**¿Qué pasara cuando lleguen al mundo humano?**

**¿Qué fue lo que hiso que viajaran al mundo humano?**

**¿Cómo ocultaran que son seres distintos?**

**¿Qué ocurrirá cuando conozcan a los de Raimon?**

**Y bien, bye bye cuídense y besos! Dejen reviews! **


End file.
